This research program is devoted to improvement in understanding of the mechanisms and treatment of cardiovascular diseases. A comprehensive program of integrated research is organized within five complementary sections of investigation: 1) basic mechanisms in the control of cardiovascular system and energy exchange; 2) control of the peripheral circulation in health and disease; 3) cardiac rhythm and its disorders; 4) cardiovascular pharmacology and therapeutics; 5) cardiovascular disease mechanisms. These investigations include a spectrum of interrelated studies carried out at several biological levels: isolated myocardium and vascular smooth muscle, isolated whole heart, controlled intact animal preparations, chronic animal studies, diseased animal models, as well as normal human subjects and patients with various forms of cardiac and peripheral vascular diseases.